1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaving apparatus and arrangements.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Shaving is a multi-billion dollar mega industry. Electric razors and pre-shave and post-shave lotions, blade razors and pre-shave creams and post-shave lotions and associated items annually separate consumers from many billions of dollars. Yet, except for the invention of the electric razor, which is not part of the present invention, there have been only minor refinements since the first cave man wet his face, looked into a reflecting pool, and used a sharpened rock to eliminate some of his beard. In earlier days for some people, shaving was probably a necessity. Alexander the Great had his soldiers shave so as to make their faces harder to grab in battle. Today, shaving is more a matter of appearance than necessity.
A vast amount of technical effort has been applied toward shaving. Blades are sharper and last longer. A wide variety of lubricants are available and perhaps some of them are as much better than others as they imply. Their basic function is to moisten the beard and skin so as to lubricate the passage of the blade which cuts the beard or hair.
Obviously this moistening of the beard would be easier in a shower where the air is moist because of the evaporation and water is available. Unfortunately, it is necessaary to have a mirror available for the average shaver to use in guiding the blade to minimize the chance of cutting and maximize the chance of removing all unwanted hair or beard. Those of us who are older, remember and the younger ones have seen in movies an old fashion shave where the barber put hot towels on the beard. This type of shave has many advantages if one could overcome the blade guidance problem.
An additional advantage to being in a shower is that water could constantantly be directed at the beard, thereby maximizing the amount of lubrication of the beard. With water being used, many billions of dollars now essentially wasted on creams, goos, perfumed soaps, and similar ointments could be saved. What is needed but not found in the prior art is someway of maximizing flow of water over the beard while not substantially reducing the ability of the shaver to precisely guide the blade.
In addition, it would be very helpful if more light could be transmitted to the shaver's face. The light must come from a source other than wall current which is of such high power that it might endanger the shaver. The light source and the power for the light source should be impervious to damage from 100% humidity and flowing water.
What is needed but neither shown nor disclosed by the prior art is a fogless mirror suitable for use in a shower or other places where there is moisture which utilizes heat from a flowing water source to heat the mirror and keep it fogless. Obviously, the same water could then be used for other uses.